Quests and Embarrassement
by 3feetFantasy
Summary: SPOILERS Okay so takes place after The Last Olympian, but Percabeths kiss's don't happen. Who's idea was it for their quest? Why the honeymoon suit? All these questions will be answered. Lemon in later chapters.
1. Oh My Gods

**AN: Disclaimer, I don't own the Percy Jackson books. Sadly. i'm just using his ideas to creat my own! If that makes any sense :P. **

**Chapter 1 – Oh My Gods**

Oh my gods. I can't believe this. This morning had to be the most EMBARRASSING moment of my life! Well besides some other stuff that I don't feel like talking about. This is what happened.

Someone from the Hermes cabin came running over and said:

"Hey, Annabeth, Chiron and Mr. D want to see you at the Big House right away!"

"Ummmm… Do you know why?"

"Something about you and Percy going on a "special quest" for just the two of you"

I dropped the thought of that out of my mind quickly. I didn't need distractions right now. We were going on a quest. I thought.

When I got to the big house Chiron and Mr. D were waiting inside.

"Sit down." Chiron said.

"What's this all about Chiron?"

"Just wait until Mr. Johnson gets here Anniebell." Mr. D answered.

"Annabeth and Jackson" I muttered under my breath. Just as soon as I said that Percy came running through the door.

"Late as always" I said

"I just got the message a couple of minutes ago, give me a break!"

"Fine! So, what is this "quest" we have to go on?"

"Oh… That. Well" Said Chiron. He seemed a little uncomfortable.

"Chiron… What is it?"

"Shut it Seaweed Brain. Give him a chance to say it!"

"Well, your parents are…"

"Oh my gods! Your parents are intrigued by your "relationship" and someone going by Mrs. A, thinks it will help your parents to understand by sending you on a "quest" together to Punta Cana, Dominican Republic!" Mr. D said in a huff.

I could tell just by the feeling on my face that I was as red as a tomato. I glanced over at Percy and I'm guessing my face looked a lot like his.

"Yes, well, you two will fly out tonight, go and pack your bags. Well will see you off at Half Blood Hill in one hour." Chiron finished.

I just about bolted to my cabin to pack my stuff. I didn't want to face Percy right now.

**An: SO how was that! I had had an entire new idea and decided to go with the flow. I hope i get some good reviews. Thanks again.**


	2. Hit Me

**An: Disclaimer, Don't own this, never will, hope you like it! Review plz. :)**

**Chapter 2**** – Hit Me**

I was just about finished packing when I heard about 5 giggles behind me. Ugh I thought. Please tell me that the Aphrodite girls are not standing right behind me ready to either a) Tell me that I am going on this "Quest" with Percy because we are _destined_ to fall in love or b) give me a makeover. Either way, it wouldn't be good. I decided that I would have to turn around sometime, might as well get it over with now.

"Hi girls" I said, a little bitter I might add.

"Hi Annabeth. Or should I say, Mrs. Percy Jackson to be!"

I could feel my face turning red.

"I. Do. Not. Like. Per. Cy!!!"

"We said nothing of that sort. But since our mother is the Goddesses of Love; that blush on your face is a key in the door that says Yes, You do!"

"How many times will it take me to say this, I don't like Percy like that! We are just friends!"

"Friends who know everything about each other."

"We don't know everything about each other"

"What's his mom's name?"

"Sally Jackson. But anyone could know that!"

"Okay, Okay. What colour are his eyes?"

"Sea Green. But that is obvious. I mean he is the son of Poseidon, what other colour would his eyes be?"

"Fine, we have two more questions."

"Hit me!"

"What does he call his pen that turns into a sword?"

"Riptide."

"Ah! That is what he calls it. You see, I didn't know that before. And I am not so sure that a lot of people would take the time to find out."

I realized that was the first strike against me. It was true that not too many people have really even thought about it. But this one time Percy asked me to hold it and well I noticed it written on the side. But the thing is. I don't think he has ever asked anyone else to hold it. Shit.

"We all know he bathed in the River Styx, Where is his week spot."

"I can't tell you that!" I blurted out. The truth was no one but him should know that!

"So you do know. Hmmm. Very interesting Annabeth. Well, we hope that you will have a good time on your "quest"."

"Thanks." I said that hoping that they would leave me alone, but one of them stayed.

"Annabeth, everyone knows you like him. And we also know that you don't have a proper bathing suit. Here. Good luck."

"Thanks, I guess"

"Don't mention it. Really, Percy will think it looks better if he thinks that you chose it."

"Oh, ok" I blushed. I finally gave in. "Do you think he knows?"

"Boys are oblivious Annabeth; he probably doesn't, but… Be careful with him, he might just make a play for you."

"Ok."

"Have fun"

**An: So howd you like this chapter??? I'm hoping to get at least 3 good reviews before i update. Thanks! :)**


	3. Imlegatoshial Flanks

**An: Disclaimer, I don't own Percy Jackson and the Olympians. But I do like writing stories about them so… Read ****and**** review please. ****Enjoy**

**Chapter 3 – Imlegatoshial Flanks**

Ok, so Percy and I left camp at the exact moment that Chiron said we would; 1 hour after his meeting. Wow, part of me was excited about going on this "quest" then the other part was nervous. I mean, Percy and I, alone, unsupervised, in PUNTA CANA! We don't even know what this quest is about!!! Chiron didn't even give us a chance to see _Rachael… The Oracle. _Thank the gods she is the new oracle, now I don't have to put up with her shameless flirting with Percy. It ticked me off sooo much.

"ANNABETH!" Percy shouted

"SEAWEED BRAIN! What, I'm right here you don't have to shout."

"Oh yeah sorry. So what do you think this quest is about?"

"I don't know. But Mr. D said that our parents and some Mrs. A all had something to do with it."

"Yeah, who is Mrs. A anyways; it sounds like a crappy name."

"And why is that?"

"Because original names don't start with A."

I glared at him. When he realized what he just said he quickly recovered by saying

"Although, you and your mom's names are pretty original!"

"Nice recovery"

"I try"

* * *

"Oh my god could this line go any slower!"

"Percy, before we left Chiron said that he talked with Zeus and he has agreed to let you fly. If you don't like it, then we can drive all the way there. That means we will get there in about… hmmmm, 5 days! So if you would just be patient life will be a lot easier and we will get there sooner!"

"But this line just won't move!"

"This is called international flights Percy. Gosh"

"How do you know so much? You haven't flown that much."

"Yeah, but I can look up at the sign and read Imlegatoshial Flanks which in this setting probably means International flights."

"Probably"

"Come on Seaweed brain, the line that has been moving ever so slow is boarding the plane. Let's get our seats."

"Yeah, we'd better hurry. Where are they anyways?"

"Umm, Section 1, Row D, seats 1 and 2. That sounds close to the front."

"Yeah, let's ask him – Sir, where in the plane can we find these seats?"

"Oh, that is in first class. Have a nice flight." The guys standing near the door said.

"First" "Class" We both said simultaneously.

"Oh my gods, whoever this Mrs. A is, must have a lot of money." Percy said.

"I know, right, First Class is like… a lot of money."

"Good way of putting it."

"At least the seats are comfy."

"You said it. I'm tired though, so I think I'm going to nap.

**An: So what did you think? I thought it was pretty good. ****My new schedule for updates will be 1 new chapter every 3 days or less I think. If I don't think I will have a chance to update soon I will tell you guys. Review Review Review. Oh and if you have any ideas of funny embarrassing stuff that could happen to Percy, or Annabeth or BOTH! Be my guest to recommend it to me in a ****REVIEW****! :P**


	4. Mumbo Jumbo

**An: Disclaimer I don't own this stuff. :P Read and Review plz**

**Chapter ****4 - Mumbo Jumbo**

Ok so Percy is asleep right now. Hmmm I wonder what I should do. I might as well listen to my iPod. I took it out of my carry on bag and stuck the earphones well… in my ears. I started listening to one of my favourite songs _Unbreakable _by Fireflight. A lot of my friends say that it represents me and stuff. It is funny because I can't figure out why. Anyways, I was listening to the music and well my eyes just sort of took control of my body and all I remember is blackness. I was still asleep when I heard Percy say.

"Wise Girl, it's time to get up. You fell asleep and we are here now. Come on and hurry up before the plane takes off back in the other direction and Zeus decides to take me down."

I tried to say 'Leave me alone' but it probably came out sounding like "Levemealone"

The next thing I new was we were in a taxi. I was sooooo hungry. I hadn't eaten since the beginning of the flight.

"Hey Seaweed Brain, when do you think we could get something to eat?"

"Umm, well I don't know when we are going to get to the hotel but I'll ask the taxi driver. – Hey, do you know how much longer it will be?"

"Oh not very long sir. Just one more block." The taxi driver said.

"Well in that case I guess I will just have to wait for some food." I said

"I guess so."

* * *

So when we finally got to the hotel, (The taxi driver lied, it took us a good 45 minutes longer to get to the hotel.) we got some food before doing anything else. Then we checked in.

"Umm, we apparently have a reservation here."

"What is your name sir." The guy at the desk said.

"…Percy, Jackson…"

"Jackson, Jackson, Jackson, Ah! Here you are. You are booked in the honeymoon suit. Well congratulations."

"Hun!" We said at the same time.

"Yes well, Mrs. A, the lovely woman who booked your suit said that you were just married or going to be married very soon. Son congratulations on your part Mr. and Mrs. Jackson."

"Do… Do you know how long the suit is reserved for?" I stuttered

"Well, Mrs. A said that you would be here for no less than 3 weeks."

"3. Weeks!" We both said in synchronisation!

"Ok.. Here is your key, Have a nice stay." The man said.

"We grabbed our stuff and started walking to the elevator. It turns out that our "suit" was on the top floor. We also had the entire roof to ourselves. I was starting to question whether this was a real quest or just a bunch of mumbo jumbo.

**An: So I think that chap is pretty good. Review Review Review!**


	5. ReDecorating

**An: Disclaimer, I don't own the Percy Jackson books. :P Enjoy**

**Chapter 5 – Re-decorating**

When we walked into the suit it was pure horror.

"What do they expect us to do?" Percy said

The suit was beautiful in some ways, and completely disturbing in others. The Bed was in the middle of the room. I think it was water. Anyways, there was a love seat near the TV. Thank the gods that there was another place one of us could sleep. But the bathroom. The toilet was in its own separate room… But the bathtub, sink and shower all happened to be in the main bathroom. What's the problem. Oh nothing except for the fact that there was pretty much no WALL SEPARATING THE BATHROOM FROM THE BEDROOM! The shower stall was pretty much made of glass so the other person could see right threw it. And well there was a mirror above the bathtub so you could see right in it if you were sitting on the bed.

"We are going to have to make some new arrangements if we are going to be living here for the next three weeks right?" I said

"You said it."

"Ok so where are the extra sheets?"

"Umm, let's check the closet"

"Here they are!" I said

"Ok, so we have the sheets, what are we going to do with them?"

"We are going to re-decorate. Ok, so come with me."

We walked over to the 'bathroom' and I said

"Ok, so hand me the first sheet and some tape."

"Why"

"Just do it Seaweed brain. Ok, with the sheet and the tape we will make it so we can take a shower and this sheet will act as a curtain. Hand me the next sheet. Ok now get me some tacks. With these thumb tacks we will hang the sheet along the wall to make another wall separating the 'bathroom' from the bedroom. There, redecorating is done"

"Well that was resourceful."

"Yup. All we have to do now is think of the sleeping arrangements"

"I'll take the couch."

"No I'll take the couch"

"Annabeth, let me take the couch. I don't want your back to hurt"

"But I don't want your back to hurt either"

"Yeah but with me I can step into water and get a bust of energy instantly healing anything bad."

I was speechless. We had never really bickered like this. It was funny. Sort of like flirting.

"Yeah, that's right, I win" He said

"Fine! You win this one time"

"So what do you want to do now?"

"Umm. I am quit hungry and I want to call room service. Since we aren't paying for this suit and the other amenities why don't we send Mrs. A, a little message about what we think of her suit?"

"Oh! That sounds like fun."

"Ok then, call away!"

**AN: So what do you think? ****Review Review Review. They keep me motivated to write!**


	6. Wow, moms not going to like that

**An: Disclaimer. I don't own the Percy Jackson books. Review plz. **

**Chapter 6 – Wow Moms not going to like that picture**

Ok, so after all the food and the wondering around the resort we got back very late. Like late late. Like 12! But Percy being Percy decided to go and have a swim. I being responsible; went to bed.

I slept very well for the first hour or so. But at 1:13 I felt as if something was watching me. I forgot that my knife was all the way across the room in my bags. We hadn't yet unpacked. I sighed and got up to turn on the light. When I did turn on the light, I did a quick sweep of the room with my eyes. I noticed something move right near the curtain separating the bedroom from the _bathroom._ I walked over quickly, totally forgetting about the knife because I thought it was Percy playing a practical joke or something. I said.

"Percy, I know it's you, so just give it up." I expected to hear someone swear in ancient Greek, but I heard something different. It sort of sounded like the sound of clippers, clipping.

"Percy…" I warned. "Stop it"

I decided I had enough of his joke so I went and pulled back the curtain. What I saw was something completely unexpected.

"S-S-S-S-Sp-p-pi-id-dder. Rea-r-really b-big s-ss-pi-derrrr!!!!!! SPIDER!!!!"

I started to back up, hoping I would wake up from this nightmare, but I didn't. I backed up until I was standing right in front of the bed. I Jumped on. This spider was the size of a large dog. It was huge, and you could see the fangs on it covered in venom, ready to snap at me when it got the chance.

"P-p-ercy…." I whispered.

"Seaweed Brain????" I said a little louder, my voice going up 2 octaves.

Finally I gathered up the nerve to yell –

"PERSEUS JACKSON!!!!! HEELLLP!!!!!!!!"

I knew that as soon as the spider realized I was yelling for help he would lunge. My suspicions were correct. But just as the spider was about to plunge her fangs into my neck, she turned to dust. I saw Percy overhead with his sword 'Riptide' stuck in where the back of the monster spider used to be. He then said.

"Are you alright."

I was to stunned to speak. All I knew I could do was jump up and giver Percy the biggest hug of my life. I think somewhere along the lines I started to cry because I hear Percy say.

"Hey, Hey, don't do that. It's alright. You're ok."

As soon as I composed myself he said

"Don't worry, I'll be sleeping right over there. We need to get some sleep."

"Don't go" I said. I probably would normally be embarrassed by saying that, but right now I was just too scared.

"Don't leave me alone."

"Annabeth, I'll be right over there. You won't be alone."

"Don't go, I said again."

"Fine. Lets first get the sheets on this bed changed. We don't want to be sleeping in spider dust."

"Ok" I said.

The only bad thing about that was we had to take down our _wall_ separating the bathroom from here. But right now I was ready for anything.

As soon as we were settled in bed, I could feel my eyes start to fall. I did one thing before I was completely taken over by sleep; I gave Percy another big hug and said –

"Thanks"

He hugged back but, before I could move away to go to sleep, I drifted away in his arms. I though to myself, 'Wow, mom's not going to like this picture'.

**AN: SO how does everyone like that chapter. I think I did a good job. Thanks to everyone who reviewed. Please keep the reviews coming. I'm actually going to make the next chapter about an idea a reviewer gave me, so thanks ****JacksonandChase4ever**** for the great idea! Review Review Review!!! **


	7. Rebellion

**AN: Disclaimer. I don't own anything. Please review and enjoy!**

**just to let you guys know THIS IS LEMONY!!!!! incase you guys didn't want to read that part. :P:P:P btw this is my first try to do something lemony, so don't be too harsh.**

**Chapter 7 – Rebellion**

Ok so after the spider incident Percy slept in the bed with me. I absolutely sure my mom would be pulling her hair out by now. Tonight was the third night we were here. We decided to go and have some fun downtown.

We were walking along and we noticed a teen night club. We looked at each other and he said –

"Are you thinking what I'm thinking?"

"I think I am." I answered

"Our parent wouldn't approve of it"

"But really, our parents are the reason we're here, right?"

"So the best revenge is"

"Rebellious teen faze!"

And at that moment he took my hand and we ran strait for the night club.

When we walked into the teen club it was dark and there were lights everywhere with music blasting. The current song was _Time Bomb _by Faber Drive. We quickly started to dance and work our way into the middle of the dance floor. We were jumping up and down with everyone. I was swaying my hips and I swear I saw Percy glance down. Tonight I was wearing a mini skirt and a tank top. It got very hot here so I soon realized that I would die if I just stayed in jeans. Anyways, when the song ended another song started. _Tik Tok_ by Ke$ha. It was a great song for grinding apparently because most of the kids around us were doing that. We went to go and get a drink but after the first sip we realized that it was spiked.

Feeling rebellious I chugged the rest of my drink. Percy did the same thing.

Now that I was a little tipsy, I pulled Percy back onto the dance floor and started to grind on him. I could hear the reacting he said when I started and he said –

"What?"

I answered "Don't talk just dance"

And with that he grabbed my hips and we started to sway to the music. Soon after the song ended another one started up again. I started grinding him even harder than I was before and well I was getting some results. I could feel something very big and hard on my backside.

We were really dancing by now, and I could feel his hand start to slip further down my waist. It started to go up my skirt, normally this would bother me, but tonight I didn't stop it. His hand slid under my underwear and started to play with my clit. His fingers started to move down slightly. He was about to plunge them in me when the cops burst in and said.

"Everybody! You are surrounded. You will all be in jail tonight for underage drinking unless you are of age!" I quickly looked at Percy and we were both thinking something probably on the lines of 'Oh shit'. Percy said

"Annabeth put on your Yankees cap and get out without them noticing."

"But then you will still be here"

"But then come to the Police station to 'Bail' someone out, give me the Yankees cap without them noticing, I will find a way to get invisible and when someone else is getting out of the cell I'll follow."

"Ok, I hope you know what you are doing."

I quickly gave him a hug and put the cap on. As soon as I did I heard someone say.

"WOW! DID YOU SEE THAT, THERE WAS A GIRL THAT JUST DISAPEARED?"

I thought was caught when I heard an officer reply by saying

"You're just drunk"

**An: What do you guys think. The entire going dancing and getting carried away idea was completely ****JacksonandChase4ever**** 's idea. THANKS! Review plz.**


	8. This is Awkward

**AN: disclaimer. Don't own this, never will own this. Read and Review and Enjoy. **

**Chapter 8 – This is awkward**

Later after _baling_ Percy out of jail we decided we had enough fun for one night and got ready for bed. I had to take a shower so I tolled Percy if he came anywhere near the bathroom I would slug him. We still hadn't put the sheet back up. After my shower I crawled into bed and tried to get some sleep. But something was bugging me. Was Percy really turned on about my dancing? I couldn't get to sleep. Percy then came into the room and got into bed and turned the light off.

"Well…" I said "This is awkward"

"Yeah. So, who do you think the Mrs A is anyways" I think he was as anxiouse to change the subject as I was.

"Hmm, well it would have to be someone who doesn't have anything against either one of us." I said

"That leaves out, Zeus, Hera and Ares" Percy said

"Yeah and it doesn't seem like Apollo, Atermis or Hermes style either." I replied

"It is defiantly NOT HADES!" Percy yelled.

"Who does that leave???"

"Mr. D, Hephaestus and Aphrodite…"

As soon as he said the last name we both knew it. It was Aphrodite. We looked at eachother and blushed.

"Well, that didn't help the embarrassment." I said

"What do you mean?"

"Well, you probably think that I am really really stupid for dancing like that earlier."

"No… I… I like it. A lot"

"I can tell"

I could see his face turning redder.

"What! And you're telling me you didn't like that either!" He said in a huff. As if he was trying to make him feel less embarrassed. Now it was my turn to turn red.

"That's what I thought." He said. He was making fun of me now, for being embarrassed!

"Night Seaweed Brain." I whispered

"Night Wise Girl" He said

Even though I was embarrassed about tonight. I couldn't help but feel a sense of acomplishement. He finally knew how I felt. And maybe felt the same way. All I could think of is. 'How could he haven't know' But then one of the Aphrodite girls words rang in my head _"Boys are oblivious But be careful, he might just make a play for you."_ What did she like know the future? What she said sounded like what was happening. I couldn't complain though.

**An: Thanks for bearing with me on the last couple of chapters. What do you think? Review with some ideas, they will really help me. Thanks!**


	9. Meh

**An: Disclaimer, don't own anything. Please enjoy and don't forget to review.**

Chapter 9 – Meh

So, well. I don't know. I thought Percy might like me, but now I'm not so sure. Maybe that was the booze that was controlling him the other night.

For the past 4 days Percy and I haven't done anything. I mean like nothing. He went back to sleeping on the couch and he barely even talks to me. I am so confused. Today I finally had it and said –

"Percy!"

"Meh" He said

"Let's go and have some fun. Ice Cream, Mall, Sight seeing, heck I'll even go swimming if that is what you want to do. And you know that I hate swimming."

"Sure, whatever" He said

This is what I've had to deal with since the night since the dancing. _Sure, whatever; hmm?, meh, y not?_ It was sooooo annoying!!!

"Fine, we'll go get ice cream. Come on" I said towing him along behind me. I was getting pretty annoyed. Sometimes he would just stay in the room and watch TV and not even follow me.

* * *

When we got to the ice cream parlour I was so relieved to see a friendly familiar face. Well it was more like faces. Thalia, Grover, Nico, Juniper, Silena, Charles (Bekendorf), Clarisse and Chris Rodriguez. What did most of my friends decide to come and make fun of us? But at this moment I didn't care. I was soo happy to see some people who would answer in sentences that were longer than two words. I let go of Percy and just rushed all the way over to Thalia and gave her a big hug.

"What are you doing here?"

"Oh, well I was trying to Iris Message you and well you didn't answer but I heard you venting to yourself about how Percy was really pissing you off. You know how he would only answer in one or two words? So I got Silena and she said that you guys could use some fun and games."

"Umm, ok, so what game are we playing? And where?"

Silena answered that. "We're going back to your _room_ and we are going to play truth or dare. And this game will include more than two words. Right Percy." She said looking straight at him. He turned red. At least he knew he was doing something wrong and it wasn't by accident.

* * *

When we got to our room, there was a lot of laughing.

"Yeah, yeah laugh it up I said." Surprisingly the only person who wasn't laughing was Silena.

"Silena" I said "I thought that you would be eating this up by now. Why aren't you laughing?"

"I'm not laughing because I understand my mothers' ways and there must be a reason for all of this, you just don't know it yet. But trust me; the reason for it will all be clearer soon enough."

"Yeah. So anyways. Who is going to start first?"

"I will!" Clarisse yelled "Grover, truth or dare???"

"Ummm….

**AN! So anyways, did you like it? What should Grover pick truth or dare? If you have any ideas then please leave them in your reviews. **


	10. Two Shall Go Alone Off Shore

**AN: Disclaimer I don't own anything.**

**Ok, because of ****popular choice Grover chose….**

Chapter 10 – Two Shall Go Alone Off Shore

…I'll pick dare." Grover said **(the voting was 6 for dare and 2 for truth)**

Clarisse got an evil look in her eyes and said:

"Excellent, I dare you to…"

"Did someone say Dare???" A new voice said. I turned and saw that Rachael Elizabeth DARE. WHAT WAS SHE DOING HERE?!

"What are you doing here Dare?" I said

"Oh, I was invited, but I got lost, sorry that I'm late Silena." She said

"Well, ok, that changes me dare a little bit" Clarisse said

"Oh, you're playing truth or dare? Can I play?" That girl said

"Sure but back to my dare. Grover, I dare you to eat a steak."

"I am a vegetarian" Grover said

"Well it doesn't matter, because it was a dare."

After Grover was done eating the steak and then throwing it up and telling the sky he was sorry, it was his turn.

"Ok, Rachael, Truth or Dare?"

"Truth" She said

"Are there any prophecies about love you could tell us about?"

"Ummm ––––"

"What's happening???" Grover whispered

"She's about to tell us a prophecy. Listen" I answered.

"_Two shall go alone off shore._

_One shall return the other no-more_

_Th__e one who returns shall look for his love_

_Will return __with success because of a dove_"

"Wow!" She said "What did I say?"

After we tolled her what she said we all thought about who the prophecy is about.

"Well it could be about Silena and Charles or Clarisse and Chris." I said

"ANND!" Silena said "You and Percy"

"What? It says _shall look for his LOVE! _Percy and I don't love each other."

"Whatever you say" She said.

"Ok, so it's my turn" Rachael said "Silena, Truth or Dare?"

"Truth. Why would I pick dare. I might mess my hair up."

"Ok, Ummm, how far have you and Charles gone?" Rachael said

"We have gone all the way. And it was great."

Silena looked just fine saying that in front of everyone, Charles on the other hand had all the color drained from his face.

"Why would you tell them that?" Charles whispered

"Because, it is truth or dare, there is no point in trying to hide anything. If I didn't answer they would get it out of me sometime." Silena said "Anyways! Time to have some F. U. N. fun! Percy! Truth or dare?"

I glanced over at Percy's face and it was well, red, he knew that being picked by Silena was a death wish to be embarrassed. I stopped looking at him long enough to realize that Thalia was looking at me.

"What is it?" I said.

"Oh, I was just wondering, why you are red. It was Percy's question"

I just realized that my face was hot to. Percy looked over and then started to crack up. I turned redder.

"Ok, so, Percy, what do you choose?" Silena said.

"I guess I'll pick… dare???"

"Great! I dare you and Annabeth to go skinny dipping"

"WHAT!" We both said!

"I can't do that!!!!" I said "I can't swim to save my life!"

"Well you did pretty well with the sirens in the sea of monsters." Percy said.

"But that was like a spell, I wasn't thinking! I can't do this!"

"Funny Annabeth, all you can think about is the fact that you can't swim, you haven't thought about the fact that you will be NAKED!"

"Oh no. This is not going to happen." I said

"Oh yes it will, even if we have to drag you down their and strip you, you are going to do it."

"Fine!" I said really irritated. "But you will not drag me down there. I prefer not to be embarrassed that much. Come on Percy."

"Umm."

"COME ON!" I said dragging him out of the room.

When we got to the beach, there was no one there. I was still wondering how we were going to change without seeing each other. Then I saw a dock and I ran over to it and said:

"You take that side, I take the other one. NO LOOKING!"

"Ok."

Gosh he still wasn't talking to me.

"Wait" I said

"What is it?" He said.

"Percy, I can't swim. Please don't let me drown."

"Don't worry Annabeth; I would never let you drown."

"Thanks."

"Anytime"

Yes!!! I thought. I knew that saying that would get him to talk to me again. It's not that it wasn't true; it's just that I really missed just having a good time and talking with him.

Once we were in the water it was very awkward.

I tried to stay somewhere where I could touch but it was impossible. The water just kept pulling me back deeper.

"PERCY!" I yelled.

Suddenly I felt two hands go around my waist. At first it was awkward because I knew it was Percy and well we both didn't have clothes on but then I realized that I was drowning and well I didn't care any more.

"Oh my gods thanks." I turned around and I saw Percy. His face was all red and well embarrassed looking. I soon realized why. I had my arms around his neck and well our bodies were touching. A lot.

"Sorry." I said as I tried to move away. He just griped tighter.

"No, I'm sorry. I'm so sorry for ignoring you the way I did. The truth is…

He was interrupted by the sound of water sloshing and swirling. Like a hurricane.

"PERCY!" I yelled. "WHAT'S HAPPENING?"

"I-I-I DON'T KNOW! I CAN'T CONTROL IT!"

"PERCCYYY!!!" I yelled. I was being pulled away. "HELP ME!"

But as soon as I said that I was launched out of the water and for some reason clothed. But I couldn't see anything. It was all too salty and dark. At some point during all that I passed out because when I woke up I was in a cave. A dark cave. There was no one around at the time. But I didn't want to find out where they were so I started to walk to the light, but it kept getting farther away. How was I going to get out of here? I didn't even have my knife. I hope Percy would have a plan.

**AN: OOOOOO!!!! BTW the next chapter will be from percy's pov. Lol. Today I would like to thank the people who gave me the ideas. **

**SkylarCraze****: for the Rachael Elizabeth ****DARE**** thing. It made me lol**

**skittlepunk****: for the skinny dipping and disappearing thing**

**thelost3341****: for the Grover eating meat idea**

**And I would also like to thank everyone who voted for the question of the day. (a new thing I am starting)**

**Today's question is – Do you want Percy to go back to the hotel or go strait looking for Annabeth? Please leave your answers in the Reviews.**

**And if you just want to review. I don't mind. Reviews make me positive. **


	11. I don't think i should go naked

**AN: So here I am again. Sorry for not updating sooner. As most of you know I do not own the Percy Jackson stories. Enjoy. RxR please! **

Chapter 11 – "I don't think I should go naked"

Percy POV

Oh my gods. I cannot believe that she's gone. I still can't believe it. I'm going to go and look for her. I'm not going to go back to get the others help. I know they will think I need their help, but I just have this feeling that Annabeth needs my help now. Well. I don't think I should go naked, so I need a plan to get clothes and my ball point pen Riptide. Hmmm. Got it. I'll just will the currents to pull the clothes off the dock and over this way. The pen won't get lost because it will return to my pocket. I know what you're thinking right now too. "Won't your clothes get wet?" Well the answer to that is they will, but they will until I put them on and then because they are touching me they'll be dry.

_5 hours later_

So after swimming a really long way, I finally found a place to stat. It was a long cave. It seemed very inviting at the time, but after walking in, it seems different now. Scary like. Maybe I should have chosen the cave next to it. I should go and check it out. So I turn to the light at the end of the tunnel and start to walk to it. But, it keeps getting farther away. The more I try to get there the more it moves away from me. I guess the only way to go is the other way. I unsheathed Riptide and the feint glow gave me enough light to find my way around. As soon as I was too tired to move on, I decided to go to sleep. Normally I would never sleep without someone there to keep watch, but I was desperate. I turned around to see if I could see a feint light from the end of the tunnel, but what I saw astounded me. It was like I hadn't moved. The light was in the same spot as it was when I started walking. I was pissed. But too tired to move so I got some shut eye.

_The next morning _

So, this morning I woke up and I decided that I would have a better look around the cave that I was in. Maybe something to give me a clue about how to get out of it. I searched the walls, trying to find some mark to give me a hit about where I was. Nothing. The only thing I found was an archway leading to the other cave. Not much since that cave did the same thing. I decided that I needed a change of scenery though so I went threw the archway. When I got to the other side it wasn't much different. It was just a little brighter. I wondered why. I kept walking around just to see if the cave would to the same thing as the other cave. It did. It was soo annoying. I was about to give up and try to contact Grover using our empathy link, but before I could, something caught my eye. It was a dove a white dove. Very odd for a dove to be in a dark cave. But I'm a half blood, I get used to things being odd. Maybe I should follow it???

Annabeth POV

I was trying to find a way out of this cave before I crashed for the night again, but I saw something out of the corner of my eye, a dove. It was beautiful, white and still very mysterious looking, like it wanted me to follow it. Maybe I should.

**AN: I am soooooo sorry for not updating sooner. I just had a lot of stuff on my mind and well, wasn't inspired. If I'm not inspired to write then nothing good can come out of it. I'll thank everyone for voting for the question and I thank everyone who gave me these wonderful ideas. I would name you off like I did in the previouse chapter but it is really late right now and I want to get this post updated so I'm just being lazy. You know who you are anyways. Thanks. Please keep reviewing and I'll try to update sooner. **


	12. Wait… Uh We’re not… No We don’t Yeah

**AN: Disclaimer I don't own anything. Lol. At the begging of every chapter you know that already. Sorry. LOL. Enjoy ;)**

Chapter 12 : Wait… Uh. We're not… No. We don't. Yeah

_PPOV_

The dove then quickly started to fly away. Normally I wouldn't follow some random dove I find wile I'm wandering in a cave, but I couldn't help myself, it was like there was this magnetic pull luring me to follow the dove to wherever it would take me.

Before I knew it I was running at top speed. I didn't know where I was going and I didn't know why. I completely forgot about Annabeth, my friends and even my own name. It was as if my life depended on following this dove. The dove started to fly faster, so I needed to run faster. I tilted my head into my chest closed my eyes and used all my willpower to keep running. My legs were burning within minutes. But it didn't last. All of a sudden I tumbled off a cliff and remembered everything. Suddenly I was being hurled towards the open sea. Thank the gods I would survive the fall. As soon as I hit the water a thought came to me. Was this what happened to Annabeth? Oh gods, is she dead? I'll never get to tell her that… Suddenly I saw someone starting to fall towards the ocean. Annabeth I thought. I quickly thought of a way to try to help her. I didn't know if this was going to work or not but I willed the water to form a cylinder of water to help slow Annabeths fall. It worked. I quickly swam to her. But before I got there I was pulled from the water.

There was suddenly another huge hurricane like the one that took Annabeth from me the first time. I couldn't see anything.

_APOV_

Not again. I thought. I really didn't feel like being swept away by another rogue hurricane. Suddenly I was plopped down on a nice grassy field. It was wonderful. But then again, anything would have been wonderful compared to that hurricane and that cave. Soon however I noticed that I was not alone. Percy was there. Wait Percy!

"PERCY!" I yelled. As soon as he heard me he came running to me and grabbed me in his arms and gave me the longest hug. He hugged me right until we heard a small giggle. We turned and we saw who I believed to be Aphrodite.

"Well, well, well. If it isn't the two lovers of the hour."

Percy and I pulled away from each other and started stammering

"Wait… Uh. We're not… No. We don't. Yeah"

"Oh Percy, Annabeth. Haven't you yet realized that you two are destined to be together?"

"NO!" I yelled. But apparently I said it way to fast that it must have seemed like denial because it made the goddess smirk. I glanced over at Percy and he looked well. Hut.

"Percy… What is it?"

No answer

"Perseus?"

No answer

"SEAWEAD BRAIN!"

"I LOVE YOU!" He yelled

"What??? I said.

"I love you." He said again. I must have looked something like a scream because I could feel my mouth hanging open. Slowly though I think it turned into a smile because Percy came up to me and kissed me. And it wasn't like a sweet kiss. It was fierce and rough.

"Well I can see that I am not needed here anymore. You to have fun?" She winked and then suddenly she was gone. Percy suddenly kissed me again but this time pushing me to the ground. I could see where this was going and I wasn't about to stop it.

**AN: Sorry that this chapter was short. And I am sorry that there was no lemon in this chapter. A couple of you are giving me grief about that but don't worry, the next chapter is going to be lemony, like super lemony. LOL Thank you for the reviews and the ideas. Everyone you know who you are ;) Thanks. Please keep the reviews coming. LOVE them. **


	13. Wearing Too Many Clothes

**AN: Don't own the characters. You know that. FINALLY FINISHED! YAY! Please don't be too harsh on me, this is my first lemon. Enjoy!**

Chapter 13 : Wearing too many clothes

We were rolling around on the ground. I probably had a lot of grass and twigs in my hair, but Percy didn't seem to mind.

"Annabeth, I need you!" Percy mumbled into my ear.

"I need you too Percy! I'm ready."

"Are you sure, I don't want to do anything you aren't ready to do."

"I'm positive; I want you, and only you."

"Ok"

On that note we started kissing again, but our hands were everywhere. I suddenly realized (oh smart me) that we both had way too many clothes on, so I started tugging on his shirt. As soon as he realized what I meant he got up and took his shirt off. I ogled at him. Sure I've seen him without a shirt before, but now, all I could do was look at him. 5 years of intensive training did the body well.

As I was taking in his body, I noticed that he was staring at me.

"What?" I asked

"I think one of us has too much on their body."

"Yeah… You" As I said that I grabbed his pants and yanked them down.

"Did you just pants me?"

"Maybe…" I said in a taunting voice

"Oh you're going to get it"

"Why?"

"Because"

"Because why?"

"Because Because"

I wasn't really scared, but I started to run away. And the Seaweed Brain tried to run after me, but forgot his pants were around his ankle, so he fell flat on his face. He didn't get up quick enough and I got scared that he really hurt himself. Athena would be horrified. Not only was I dating Poseidon's son, but I just made a horrible mistake in warfare. I fell right in to the enemy's trap. Or was that a good thing?

As soon as I was close enough he jumped up and tackled me to the ground. He grabbed my shirt and tugged it over my head and started kissing me again. I slowly got up and he unclasped my bra. He ogled me for a second or two and then started playing with my breasts. His mouth slowly worked its way to my nipples and he started sucking and biting them. I was moaning so much. It felt so good. But I felt kind of lazy letting him do all the work so I pushed him off.

"Hey?"

"I don't want you to do all the work."

I then started to lower his boxers. As soon as they were discarded his erection sprang free. I stared at him for a moment or so, 'how was that going to fit' he was huge! After about a minute or so of staring at him, I lowered my head and started sucking and pumping him with my hand and mouth. He was moaning and grunting. After a few moments he started to say:

"Ann… Ann… Annabeth.. I-I-I'm coming!" And with that he came right in to my mouth. I swallowed every last drop he gave me.

"I think one of us has too many clothes on, still." Percy said

"And witch one of us would that be" I answered

"Well, it is defiantly not me; I'm out of clothes to take off."

"Well then I guess I have to take off some clothes."

"I guess you do"

After our little drabbles he helped me take my pants and underwear off. His hands worked fast, 1 second there was one finger in me, another second there were 2. Soon he had three fingers in me. He was pumping and I felt a tightening in my stomach start to appear. I came right all on his fingers. He slowly removed them and started to suck on them.

"Delicious." He said

He then positioned himself in front of my entrance, he looked at me for approval. I nodded, he then slowly pushed himself into me. The pain was unmistakably horrible. I cried for a minute or so. He tired to make me feel better. He said that everything was going to be ok. He even asked me if I wanted him to stop. I tolled him no

"Ok, start, go on"

As soon as I said that, he pulled out of me and pushed right back in. It still hurt, but the pain was slowly starting to change to pleasure.

Soon the field was filled with our moans.

"Per-Percy, Faster, Harder, Deeper!"

He thrust into me meeting all of my requests. He was as deep as he could go, he was at top speed and was really pushing hard!

I felt the familiar tightening in my stomach start to appear. He must of felt it to because he started to work on my clit. That sent me over the edge and I screamed his name:

"PERSEUS!"

A moment after I came, he came as well:

"Annnnnabeth….."

After we had both settled down, Percy said:

"I love you Annabeth."

"I love you too Percy"

"You want to know something. This Quest has been filled with embarrassment, but I think it has also been filled with something else. Love."

"Did you actually just say that. That was like soooo cheesy!"

"Yeah. But it's true. I love you."

"I love you to. But I think we should grab our clothes and head back to camp, or to the hotel, everyone must thing we are dead."

"Yeah that would be a good plan. But one thing before we leave"

"What?"

"Never call me Perseus again"

"Why not?"

"Because, it just sounds weird."

**AN: SO what did you think? It was my first lemon so don't critisize me to much. Finally the story has finished. Thanks for reading! :) oh, and if you want to review some more, dont hesitate to click that blue button at the bottom of the screan. You might be able to help me out with writing another lemon if i ever need to again. :)**


End file.
